


Evil draws men together

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 恶魔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 邪恶将人聚集一处。





	Evil draws men together

**Author's Note:**

> 老套的恶魔梗，但是玩还是要玩一玩的。

迪卢木多还能想起一切的开始，彼时鲜衣执锐，穿行魔域，双枪在恶魔的身体中开出一色儿的花朵。少见的完美融合者，最强的魔猎手之一，他被大主教召见。纯白的穹顶绘满历代魔猎手的传奇故事，以人之身，代神行逐魔之事。  
纯黑色的披风自教廷长廊间擦过，行于阳光下。  
“人类永不会屈服于恶魔，即使行于黑夜，也追逐光明而生。”大主教是这样开口的。  
“敬聆教诲。”从融合神谕的那天起，他就有此觉悟。  
“你是最好的魔猎手，也是最接近神的仆人。”  
“这是我的职责所在。”恶魔猎手团全员都在此地，在团长库丘林的带领下宣誓过。  
此生奉献于神。  
“很好，我有任务交给你。”  
\-   
狂欢，自地狱而来。  
“唔——哈。”敏感的尾巴被利齿重重地穿透，迪卢木多吭了一声，喷出口气，又闭上嘴。  
“还活着。”周围响起了一阵悉悉索索的絮语，发自恶魔，并满怀喜悦。  
这是不久前苏美尔王亲手带回来的奴隶，宠爱有加，不知道让多少期盼得到王宠幸的恶魔被嫉妒烧红了眼睛。区区一个人类转变过来的恶魔，曾经甚至还是魔猎手。不过终于在昨日，他触怒了王，被丢到了他该去的地方。  
魔域，苏美尔王庭地牢。  
真适合啊。恶魔小心翼翼地伸出鲜红的舌头，舔过金色的眼珠和眼角下的泪痣——为数不多的完好部位。前者是从深渊终年翻腾的黑泥中化生而出的纯血魔物所不敢直视的阳光，后者则是他们私下相传这个好运家伙魅惑王的凭依。  
即使是人类转变过来的恶魔，竟然也拥有和他——一个纯血恶魔相似的力量。这意味着他如果对上前魔猎手，恐怕撑不下三招。好在眼前景象赏心悦目：猎杀过恶魔的手臂被寸寸折断；曾经敏捷奔行于恶魔城市的矫健双腿上没有一块完好的肌腱；作为恶魔力量象征外显的尾巴，扭曲成了数个可怕的直角  
真是杰作。  
-已经一夜一日了。  
迪卢木多不在意身上的是那个狱卒，也不在意有几个，反正都是恶魔。挣扎，谩骂只会给他们带来乐趣。值得庆幸的是他们并没有苏美尔王那样的水准和洞察力，想死也死不成的折磨才最难捱。至于现在，迪卢木多的意识早就和身体分居两地，满脸嘲讽地看着这个丑陋的纯血趴在自己的身体上。  
换句话说，濒死的迪卢木多很快就可以见上帝去了。哦不，身为恶魔，他将回归深渊。王的指令需要坚决并一字不易的执行，而他并没有允许过剥夺生命。这些折磨他的愚蠢狱卒，得到的结果显而易见，不会比他好到哪儿去。  
这是一个长梦。  
你甘心么？  
我不甘心，我还没有杀够恶魔。  
“哈，听说你一直拒绝食用人类，用这种把戏博得王的注意？”一只手，抓起了他的耳朵，狠狠地把他的头撞向了魔铁栏杆。  
一下，一下，一下。  
是啊，他早就被转换成恶魔了。他不是魔猎手迪卢木多，而是凯尔特家族族长送给苏美尔王的礼物。  
阿尔……托利亚，那个将自己转换成恶魔的女人。  
你甘心么？  
我不甘心，我要向她复仇。  
“你倒是来杀了我啊，魔猎手，哈哈哈哈。”恶魔自找乐子，虽然迪卢木多全不配合，也乐此不疲。  
你甘心么？  
我不甘心。  
“你太弱了。”  
施暴的形象渐渐模糊起来，这句话有点耳熟。有谁对他说过类似的话。  
恶魔含住口中的眼珠，这让他有种吞下了这唯一光亮的错觉。满足的不仅仅是独占欲，地牢无光的环境以及身下破破烂烂的躯体所产生的倒错感更让他觉得快乐，唯一的光亮。他咧开牙齿笑了起来，不过还不够。  
“叫出来啊，贱货。你是怎么在王身下叫唤的，给我叫出声来。”他一口咬住对方的耳朵，慢慢碾磨着，同时粗鲁地撸动那根玩意儿。憎恨，恐惧，不甘，恶魔以此为食而壮大，人类不过是生产食粮的家畜。“畜生就要有畜生的样子。”  
软骨被撕裂的痛楚让浑浑噩噩的迪卢木多再次张了张嘴。他当然叫不出来，这张拒绝呻吟惨叫的嘴巴被灌下过各种奇怪的液体，最后一种叫做烧红的铁汁。  
在魔物的字典里，死亡才是仁慈。  
迪卢木多最终也没有得到解脱，到了后来，他心脏搏动的声音简直振聋发聩，内里仿佛填满了沾着毒汁的尖刺，每一收缩，就是清醒的痛不欲生。  
他死不掉。  
这个发现让他呼呼地喘起气，愤怒几乎要灼干全身的血液。连我——唯一的……真心祈愿都要践踏……你，难道不觉得过分么。不可饶恕……绝对无法原谅你们！  
我诅咒你们！  
迪卢木多用尽全力地挣扎起来，无论有没有效果。真是够了，他要出去。用足够的鲜血来洗刷这一切，绝对要报复到他满意为止。  
无论什么代价！我发誓！  
他死不掉。  
这个发现让他欣喜若狂，无论是将他转变成恶魔的人，还是曾经痛饮下的恶魔鲜血，都是破格级别的。恶魔停下了手，看到手中的沉默的猎物突然拼命挣扎，张开了嘴巴发出了无声的啸叫，声嘶力竭。他疑惑，可从他的角度只能看到迪卢木多被打落牙齿满是鲜血的口腔。  
“给我力量。”  
这需要一个主语，也是灵魂同调的源头。  
Gilgamesh！  
破格级别的恶魔诞生的时刻，真名即镌刻于深渊，永垂不朽。  
血迹在消失，伤痕在淡化。化生于深渊的纯血狱卒几乎要捏不住手上的人，他听见了来自祖地的脉动，以及，来自上位者的威压。  
在Gilgamesh的名后，一行崭新的名字被烙下，Diarmuid。  
就在面前。  
狱卒疯狂地颤抖起来。  
“本王的后裔怎么会有如此失态的时候！”  
新生的恶魔并没有随着钳制的松开而落地，尽管他四肢没有一块完整的骨头。令人牙酸的声音持续不停，是不顾一切的修复，是疯狂的生根发芽。他握住了身边的栏杆，睁开了浓金色的眼睛：刚才似乎听见了什么。  
塞进体内的物件一样样被挤出来，干草，砂石，铁针……这些匪夷所思的东西本应该随着时间流逝慢慢被恶魔的躯体腐蚀，现在却被秘力自皮肤排出掉落。  
“自…….自净！”  
狱卒绝望地看着眼前的奇景，如山如海的威压让他动弹不得。只有带有真名的上位恶魔才能觉醒能力，“自净”正是其中相当高位的存在。当然不止字面意义上的清洁，连教廷圣水都无法伤及这个恶魔分毫。  
负面情绪是恶魔的食粮，迪卢木多却皱起了眉头，缓缓说出了今天的第一句话。  
“聒噪！”  
吉尔伽美什当然不是死的，多少年了，又有人敢在他名字后面添上自己的名字了。当他满怀暴虐地定位空间准备去撕了这杂种时却发现位置在自己王宫的正下方。  
于是他一下子想起来了那是谁。说实话，这个一直以为自己还是个人类的杂种真的带给他过不少乐趣，然后小宠物得意忘形地捅了他的宠姬。  
正好也玩腻了，在昨天还不知前天被他扔进王庭地牢里去清醒清醒。  
王的脚步停在地牢门口，没有任何人出来迎接他的驾到，只有丝丝缕缕地血腥气邀请着他进去。  
狂欢，来自地狱。  
“竟然没跑？”还能在现场看到罪魁祸首和活口，反倒叫吉尔伽美什有些意外了。  
“您没说过我可以出去。”迪卢木多看了他一眼，跪下开口道。  
“哼。”吉尔伽美什鼻子里喷出了口气，“看起来你学到不少啊。”  
“人类有一句话：‘当你无限接近死亡，才能深切体会生的意义。’确实受益良多，陛下。”  
“本王给你机会辩解一下那天晚上的行为。”  
“没什么好辩解的，丑成那个样子比我差远了。”说着迪卢木多扬起了脸，贪欲与杀意交织成惊人的魔魅，“您知道我烙印下真名时候看见的您是什么样子的么？简直是永夜中升起的太阳，所以再来几次我都会宰了它们的。”他厌恶地补了一句：“不知所谓。”  
虽然不知道发生了什么，但是迪卢木多现在的样子令吉尔伽美什满意至极。屈服于强权，忠实于欲望，小宠物今天的表现足以让王赦免他的冒犯。  
“把真名消了，出来吧。”吉尔伽美什决定收回玩腻了的评价，他瞟了一眼周围那几个被切断了手脚筋，连哀嚎都不敢只能瑟瑟发抖的恶魔狱卒们。可怜的小宠物是不是被虐待的狠了，连复仇都顾不得要从这些垃圾身上汲取食粮。  
“不要消去我的真名，还有，我要赏赐。”  
“……”  
吉尔伽美什伸出去的手很自然的掐住了迪卢木多的脖子，好得很，他本来以为学乖了的小宠物会听话点的。也就在这时，他才发现迪卢木多四肢扭曲地很是奇怪，明显是断了以后胡乱修复的。于是他松手把迪卢木多放了下来，嫌弃地说：“怎么搞的这么难看？”  
“……现在已经算好的了。您还好没来太早，所以我要赏赐。”迪卢木多自己都嫌弃起来了，被其他恶魔采集绝望的糟糕样子。他看了看那堆恶魔狱卒，又抬头看吉尔伽美什，意思再明显不过。  
“好吧。帮你修复好，你自己宰了他们？”这群杂碎死一百次都不为过，这种程度的赏赐顺了小宠物的意思也不为过。“乖乖听话。”  
“不是，请求您留下他们的性命然后送给我，这是我要的赏赐。还有，我不要消去真名。最后，你以为我用什么让他们爬不起来的？”  
哦黄蔷薇，难怪以纯血的自愈能力都修不好这点小伤。  
下一刻吉尔伽美什把迪卢木多拍在了地上，按上了他的魔核。尖利的黑金手甲只要一用力就能了结掉这个三番四次违逆自己的杂种。怒气让獠牙不受控制地滋长出来（这让他刻意做出的轻佻模样荡然无存）吉尔伽美什一字一顿地说话已经接近于低沉咆哮：“把真名消了。”  
破格恶魔对自己的后裔都十分看重，真名相连的紧密远胜于任何羁绊。吉尔伽美什是不乐意有后裔的那种，他讨厌有名字列在自己后面。再让他多重复一遍，他不介意让小宠物留着真名变成一片片的，标准结局。  
“您生气的样子也一样光芒四射。”被血脉源头的气势压着，迪卢木多压力有点大，但他还是挣扎着说出了声，同时期待地看向上方。  
吉尔伽美什开始认真盘算这个小宠物脑子坏掉的程度——之前坏在认知偏差，现在索性疯了个彻底。  
这得是多自以为是才觉得自己不会直接撕了他。  
最终让迪卢木多得以接着说下去的是他眼中熊熊燃烧的光焰，作为一个恋瞳癖，吉尔伽美什看在这魔域仅见的美丽颜色上收敛了一点威压。  
“您应该先问我为什么要留下他们的性命。”迪卢木多当然不会蠢到等王回应，他自己接了下去：“死去就一无所有，活下去才有价值。”  
活着受苦，才叫报复。  
“那你能带来什么。”吉尔伽美什为迪卢木多堕落的速度深感欣慰。  
这同样也是迪卢木多给自己开脱的方式，一旦吉尔伽美什愿意接受这样的理论，现在的问题就只剩下一个：拿出比“撕碎他带来的一时痛快”价值更大的筹码。  
这点他深有自信。  
“您的敌人都是我的复仇对象，我们的目标一致。作为您的后裔，我的战力可期。”  
一个在得到真名同时就觉醒高位能力的后裔，足够漂亮，还足够聪明。  
“最后一个问题，如果我不是你的力量源头，你会把我列在复仇名单里？”  
从吉尔伽美什微妙松动的口气中，迪卢木多知道了他的豪赌成功了。  
剩下的就可以随意。  
“绝对会排进去，放在最后。不够强的话，那真是自寻死路。”  
这就够了。吉尔伽美什没有再问迪卢木多如果见到以前的人类同伴会怎么样，眼前的家伙，从里到外都是一个合格——不，优秀的恶魔。  
“欢迎来到我身边，Diarmuid。”吉尔伽美什张开怀抱。  
“我的荣幸。”正如无数次做的那样，迪卢木多把头靠了过去。  
邪恶将人聚于一处。  
-  
走出去之前，吉尔伽美什还是帮迪卢木多治好了伤势。原话是这样的：这种难看样子留在我的后裔身上真是分分钟想弄死。迪卢木多脸色惨白着跟在后面，手法粗暴是一码事，精神攻击是另一码事，总之他受创严重。以至于他在听到“为什么你的能力是‘自净’，这种娘们的能力”，这种鸡蛋里挑骨头的嫌弃时候，默默在心中比了个中指：一个事逼的后裔是个洁癖，再正常不过了。  
迪卢木多行走在被魔雾过滤后蓝紫色的天光下，召唤出了双枪细细察看。当然不是为了在吉尔伽美什再开口之前捅死他，而是——  
“你的枪怎么变色了？”吉尔伽美什回过头来看，金色的头发在黯淡的天色下也熠熠生辉。  
在迪卢木多被变成恶魔之后，他的武器也被魔化污染成了黑色。现在藤蔓精雕细琢着缠满枪杆，重新盛放出红黄的花朵。  
“黑的久了，见到光又开花了呗。”迪卢木多永远难以忘记烙下真名的那个瞬间。过往鲜明的回忆在那个瞬间黯淡凋零，被他的怒火烧的干干净净：这些神明，在我受难的时候在哪里呢？我渴求力量的时候，又在哪里？  
于是他见到了自己一直在刻意忽略的光亮，并毫不犹豫地抓住了它。他曾经很弱，但将强大起来，从他可以决定凭心意将力量对准想要的地方而不是被牵着或是被骗着去使用开始，是的就是现在。  
为此他愿意杀死自己的人类部分，投身永夜，用尽他的余生来感谢这份力量的赐予者。


End file.
